Different
by Disappointed
Summary: After Returning from their Failed Horcrux hunt, Hermiones changes, she's let loose a little, what happen when she's suddently sent back into the past? SB/HG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, nor the charcters, JKR holds that honour.

{Dumble did die, Sirius didn't, and there was no final battle}

Hermoine Granger sighed, running her hand through her more mangleable hair, Hermione was thinking (Surprize, surpize!) about there fail Horcrux hunt, They had been unable to find any other then the Locket, so they diecied that finshing there education was the way to go, then restart the hunt.

Hermoine hand idly traced the scar, "MUDBLOOD" that ran from her shoulder to her wrist, Hermione shuddered remembering all to vidly how she got it...

/FLASHBACK/

_They were hunting for horcruxs, they had found the Griffindor sword, the only known thing that could sucsesfuly detroy a Horcrux, besides a basalisk vemon._

_Then harry set off thew taboo by saying Voldemorts name, they had less then 5 seconds before snacters had surrounded the place, Hermione quickly sent a stinging jinx at harrys face, disfiguring his scar._

_They were brought straight to Malfoy maner, Harry and Ron were thrown in the dungoens, whist bela took Hermione for some "Girls talk" she'd said._

_As soon as the doors closed, Hermione was thrown onto to the groumd, colliding with a sickening "crack" Bellatrix then proceeded to walling around in a circle around Hermiones for, drawing her wand._

_"How did you get into my Vault, you dirty Mudblood?" she spat, Hermione didn't move, no way was she going t otell her anything._

_"Pity" she said in a voice that was anything but, "CRUICO!" she shierked, pointing at Hermione._

_Hermione refused to scream, biting her lip untill she drew blood, withering on the ground soundlessly._

_Bellatrix seemed to grow tried of the quietness, she accioed a lethal looking muggle knife, then idly ran it across Hermione neck, lightly cutting,_

_"I'm not going to wastse my Presious Magic on a filthy Mudblood like you" Bellatrix then starting craving said word into her arm, rejoicing in Hermione agonized screams,"IT'S A COPY!" Hermione screamed, "A COPY!"_

_Bellatrix mearly cackled, she was appartly having to much fun to stop now._

_"MUDBLOOD" Now stood out clearly agaisnt her pearly white skin. just as Hermione passed out, Dobby appered with Harry and Ron, recusing them from Malfoy manor._

/END FLASHBACK/

She had had to modife her parents Memories, insuring there safety, what she hadn't expected was the Deatheaters to finding them so quickly, and tourture them untill they realized they didn't known any 'Hermione Granger" They had died not knowing they had a daughter, Tears welled up in her eyes just thinking about it.

Shaking her head, she continued packing all her new clothes into her trunk, Hermione's Aunt [Who was now her legal Guardian] thought her wardrobe was in need of a change, so she had dragged Hermione out for the whole day, buying all the 'in' styles, So Hermione now had mixed varies of skirts, shirts, jeans, shoes and anything else a girl of 17 could ever want, Hermione was glad for the new clothes, she had vowed with Voldemort still in full power, she was going to live a little, her studys were still important to Hermione, but almost dying had changed her view on things, she was going to be daring, mabye date some boys, not just sit around studying, she wanted to be remembered at Hogwarts, and not just for her marks, but for her Personalty too.

She ran down the stairs, pulling her packed truck along with her,

Hermione say Good-bye to her Aunt who didn't know she was magical, Pushing the trolly towards Platform 9 and 3/4.

She ran through the barrier, and emerged through the other side, where she was meet with screaming people fire and blood, Deatheaters had gotten in, Curses were flying everywhere, Quickly Hermione got her wand and started shouting curses at death eaters, but with no advil.

Two spells hit her at once, still Holding her trunk still, a flash of brilliant purple and she was gone

(**1798?**)

With another flash, 20 year in the past was where Hermione re-appeared.

Still clutching her wand and trunk, Hermione opened her eyes, she was in the excat same spot as before the spells hit her, and people were still boarding the train, she looked around wairly, looking over she saw a Daily Prophet, she walked over to it, picing it up, she gasped.

The date said 1798, That couldn't be could it?,she blinked, the date stayed the same, that meant, if it was true, and she had gone through time, it the was Marauders time, with Harrys dad and Sirius, her Heart beat speed at the the thought of Sirius, Hermione had a massive crush on Sirius, Remus and Peter would also be in this time.

Peter, she thought hatrd couring through her,

**No, he's not bad yet**

With that Hermione walked over and boarded the train, she'd have to seem Dumbledore as soon as she got to Hogwarts.

She walked in to the compartment Harry, Ron and her used to share, putting her trunk away, she sat down.

**well, I guess i'll just have to make myself remembered in 1978**

sniling slightly, she looked out the window, waiting for the train to move, she heard voices outside the compartment, shifting slighty, the door of the compartment opened, at the door, four boys stood at the door.

Hermione stared, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew stood at the door.

"Err.. Hi?" Hermionie said hesintaly "Sorry i'll just..." making her way to get up

"No, thats alright, can we sit with you?" Remus said poilitly

"Sure" Hermione said shly, moving Closer to the window

The three boys moved in, putting there trunks away and sitting across from her.

She was uncomforabkely aware they were staring at her arm, cursing herself for wearing a sinlet today, she continued staring out the window, she wasn't ashamed of what she was, she was really quite proud, and the scar wouldn't unable herself not to wear sinlets and t-shirts, she's do what she pleased

"It's quite rude to stare" Hermione said, Pissed off, not moving her eyes from the window.

"W-w-hat happened to your arm" James said, shocked

This time, she did look at him, and awswer

Looking him staright in the eye, she answered calmly,

"Death eaters" she said Plainly

"Hello I'm Remus Lupin" Remus said, holding out his hand for Hermione to shake

"Hey, Hermione Thomas" she said thinking quick

"This is James Potter" He said pointing to the raven haired boy with hazel eyes, other then hid eyes and the missing scar, harry and james looked idenical, "and this is Peter Pettigrew" he said pointing at a plump blue watery eyed, sandy haired boy, so unlike the one hermione saw in the Shierking shack.

Hermione said hello to each boy, shaking there hands, she had to repress a shudder when she shoke Peters

**He hasn't doen anything wrong, **she kept chanting

"Are you a transfer" James inquired

"Yer, I Transfered from a little school in england"

"Why'd you Transfer" He asked Curious

"My paremts were killed" Hermione said, tears pricking her eyes

"I'm sorry to hear that" Remus said, sadly

All three boys Nodded, Hermione resumed staring out the windwo, that was hard, she thought sadly, Her heart clenched when she heard the boys laugh, in 4 years or so, none of these boys would have nothing to laugh about, she shoke her head mentally,No more thinking lime this, this year your going to have fun, Loads of fun, your going to get to known Harrys dad, and professer Lupin and Sirius, in there school years, You Not going to mope around.

and with that final thought, it was diecied, she was going to have fun, make friends with the maraduers and mabye even lily, it was going to be a good year.

5 mintues later, the compartment door slid open again, and in walked Sirius Black, he looked even better then she'd thought, Raven black hair that fell into his eyes, that were a stormy grey colour, that sparkled mischief, that he had lost in his time in Azkban, he had a well built body, and he stood at a little over 6'3, he really was a sex god.

He smirked when he saw Hermione looking at him, she then blushed and looked away,

"And whose this lovly lady?"

"I'm Hermione Thomas, I'm a transfer" Hermione said shyly

His eyes ranked up and down her body, Pausing at her arm, and looking back at her face, staring into her eyes

"Sirius Black, at you service" He picked up her hand and kissed it, watching as Hermione cheeks reddened.

He sat down next to her, and put his hand on her arm, where the scar was,trailing from where it starting to where it ended

"Who did this" He asked

"Death eaters, I'm not ashamed, i won't hide who i am" Hermione coutered, angry at herself again for not wearing a long sleveled t-shirt

"Yes, you shouldn't" he replied, Her angry disappeared almost immedialty.

Sirius them picked up a convosation with James, Remus was reading, and Peter was watching Sirius and James like they were gods, What changes him?, she thought, he seemed alright, she'd have to invesagate that.

To soon, they were almost at hogwarts, she grabbed robes and walked down the train to the bathroom to get changed, walking back at thier compartment, she was so excited to go to hogwarts again, it had been to long, almost 2 years, since she'd seen the castle, her home, no matter what time, it would always been her home.

"'irst years! follow me please, first' Years over here!" Hagrid called, finaly there were allowed to get of the train, she made her way over to the carriges with the Marauders, she stopped infront of the carrige and petted the Thestral Much to the amazement of the other four boys.

"There not horseless carriges, they are pulled by Thestrals, Invisiable to those but who have seen people die" Giving the horse one last pat before climbing into the carriage.

the carriages were only made for 4 people, so Hermione magiced it so it could fit five, so they would all fit nicely.

The boys had loads of questions for this Hermione, which they ket lose when they got into the carriage

"Who have you seen Die!"

"How did you known they were Thestrals"

'How old are you!"

"Ok, ok, I'm 17, I saw my Parents Die" Gasps at this " and i knew it was a Thestral because I read about them"

This seemed to satasfiy them, Hermione could barly contain her excitement at going back to hogwarts, Much to the boys amusement, watching her bouncing around on her seet to get a better look at the castle

"Excited, are we" Sirius Teased

"Yes!, I've always wanted to go to hogwarts, but mum and dad didn't let me" Hermione replied

"How come?"

"Didn't like the idea of me living in a castle" Hermione said, smiling at the memory, Her parents had acually said that, but Professer Mcgonall Had assured them it would be Okay

this caused the 4 boys to laugh.

They all got off the carriage and made there way to the entrace,

"Err, Guys?, i need to go see Dumbledore" Hermione said "Could someone show me the way?"

there was a chourse of "Yes's" they let her through all the pasges Remus explaining some facts here and there, this made Hermione smile.

when they got to the Gargoyle, they started saying assortment of sweets

"Bertie botts every flaour beans?"

"Chocolate frogs"

"Humbugs"'

"Drobbles Best blowing gum"

'Lemon drop"

"Liquorice wands"

Lolly-pops?" Hermione Finally said, the gargoyle sprange aside "Muggle sweet" she explained, all four nodded

"Ok you guys can go now" she said, they all went to argue

"I don't know how long i'll be, not go" she shooed them off, swallowing nevously she started walking up the stairs

What if he doesn't believe me?, I hardly believe it, but if it true, I'll need a new way home, Harry and Ron must be worrying, but what if there is not way home? Yes she had to Dumbledore, it was the only option.

Knocking on the door, there was a faint 'come in' swallowing again, she made her way in side dumbles office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Professer Dumbledore" Hermione said, quietly,

His long beard was shorter then in she'd last seen it, not quite long enough to tuch into his belt, she hair was still grey, he had less wrinkles, and his famous trinkle was still there.

"Young Lady, you seem to knwon my name, but i don't know yours..."

"Sir, you do know me, or atleast, you will, My name is Hermione Granger and i am from 20 years into the future, i do not know how i got here, but there were Death eaters involved, i am in 7th year, Griffindor, i am known as the brightest witch of my age, Muggle-born, born on 19th of september 1971, where i will be turning 18" Hermionie Finshed breathlessly

If Dumbledore was surprized, he didn't show it.

"Ah" Was all he said, Hermione stared at him in shock

"Will i be able to go home?" she asked, fearing the worest

"I am afaird you will not, I am sorry, as far as i am aware, time-turners are the only things that can be used to travel in time, and that only a few hours a day at the most, you will have stay here" He said, comfirming her fears.

Her eyes downcast, she said misberaly "No way?" tears pricked her eyes at the though of never seeing ron and harry again, but in a way she will, but never as there best friend.

Dumbledore watched helplessly,

"I'll need new books, I've gto uniform, but i think my books are too avanced for this time" Hermione said Fianlly

"Will i need to be re-sorted?" Hermione said, she didn't think she would be able to handle not being in Grffindor

"Yes you will, don't want people getting suspicous" Dumbledore said "I assume you have changed you last name?"

"Yes, my last name, Hermione Thomas, shall be be going then?" May as well get it over with.

Dumbledore went in first, explaining the hold up, then Hermione would walk up and get sorted, Hermione was a bundle of nerves, what if she didn't get sorted into Gryffindor, But ravenclaw instead?.

The door's opened and Hermione started walking, Ignoring the stares, and ... wolf whistling?, Hermione looked in the direction of the Griffindor table, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and even some from the Slytherin table, Shocked, Hermione keep walking, I'm not pretty? am i?

Stepping up to the sorting hat, Professer Mcgonall placed it on her head

_Ahhh... Intersting, a time traveller?, haven't had a time-traveller for atleast 100 years, Now, you'd suit slytherin,_ Hermione stiffened** NO!**

_Oh yes, you blood, wouldn't bode to well with the others, you loyaly had no bounds, very Hufflepuff, but you have brains, Ravenclaw would help you there, _**No, no,no,no,no,no,no **Hermione chanted, **Grffindor,** _Gryffindor?, you are brave, courageous, yes, you are, i will put you in..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The great hall erupted into appulasue, Hermione beamed, hoping off the seat to sit with the other Gryffindors.

"Congratz knew you'd be in Gryffindor" James said, patting her on the back

"Thanks" Hermione said meekly

"Why did it take so long?" said Remus

"Did it take long? really, i was having an arguement with the hat" Hermione said smiling at thier shocked faces "I didn't want to go to Ravenclaw" She explained

"Really?" Said sirius, any reply Hermione might have made was cut off by Lily Evans.

"Hi I'm Lily Evans, you must be Hermione Thomas, I'm Griffindor Prefect along with Remus Lupin, welcome to Griffindor"

"Hey" Hermione said quietly

"Your sharing a dowm with me Alice and connie, were the only 7th year Griffindors" said lily, Excited to finally get another girl in there year

"Why's there only two?" Hermione asked confused, in her time there were 3 dorms with 5 girls in each, in one year!

"We had 2 other's sharing with us, but they got killed by death eaters" Lily said sadly, then starting putting food onto her plate, Hermione followed suit.

"Hermione come on, I'll show you the dorms" Lily said 10 mintues into desert, when James attempted to start convosation with lily, when lily stood, Hermione was taken aback with the hurt look on James face, getting up she started to follow lily, but not before she whispered in James ear

"Don't worry, you'll get her" Ignoring his shocked look, Patting him on the shoulder she followed lily out of the great hall.

(Sirius Preview)

The New girl Hermione was a mystery, she was beautiful, but didn't seem to know, which made her more beautiful, She had long bronze Ringlets that ran freely down her back, Pearly white skin, and an aboulouty rocking body, but she seemed not to even notice her own looks, which was strange, and that scar, how had she obtained it?, what had happened to her, her eyes were the beggest mystery of them all, they were like a window into her soul, There was a mixture of pain, Determation, Compassion, there was also a haunting look, one that said she'd been through to much, seen to much.

What shocked them the most, that she could still smile and laugh, even with all she's been through, she still enjoyed life.

He watched her leave with lily, but not before she had whispered something in james ear, he seem surprised, then he smile at her, but she didn't see,

'OhYes' Sirius thought 'Hermione Thomas was a mystery, and an exciting one at that, and she was going to be his'

(Back to Hermione)

Lily Lead her through the portrait of the fat lady, saying the current password 'Hardcore', Lily led her up the stair case and showed her the bed she would be sleeping in, she bid Lily good night and climbed into her new bed, closing the curtains around her, It had been a long day, it had almost been to much seeing the Marauders and lily, tomorrow though, she though ruefully, they'd see the real Hermione, the new Hermione, 7th years were allowed to wear free dress under there school robes, In truth Hermione couldn't wait for tomorrow, Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit them, was Hermione last thought before drifting off to sleep.

Hermione awoke to some poking her in the side,

"Go away" she grumbled, Someone giggled and continued poking, thinstime a little harder

"What!" she said sitting up, brushing her hair away from her face and looking up and seeing lily, her Hair neatly combed with her school uniform underneath, Ok, hermione thought, that has to change.

"What are you wearing?, aren't 7th years allowed to wear free dress under there robes?"

"Well... yer, but i have no good clothes to wear" Lilt blushed

"Well... you'll just have to wear some of mine!, come on" Hermione then proceeded to drag herself out of bed, looking in her trunk and finding a black minni skirt, a red shirt that said in black sparkling letters, "Bite me" and finally a pair of 3 inch heels, giving the cothes to lily and telling her to change in them stat, she started looking for clothes of her self, choosing a pair of short black jean shorts, and a black and wite sinlet that said in bold letters that changed colours, 'Can i ride on your broom?' complementing the out fit with black ballet slip ons.

Throwing her school robe on, she waited for lily to come out, Knocking she yelled

"Lily come on, we'll be late" Lily amerged a few seconds later, her school robe over the clothes hermione had choosen for her, Lily smiled shly at her

"Lily!, you look totally hot!" Hermione gushed at this lily blushed scarlet

"nothing compared to you though" Lily mumbled out Hermione snorted

"Haha, Right come on, lets go get some food!" Hermione said, grabbing her bag and pulling lily out with her

When Hermione and lily entered the great hall, everyone looked up from there food, about half of the make population stared, open mouthed, as Hermione and lily walked over to the Griffindor table, sitting next to each other and giggling at the reaction, they was about 10 mintues till lessons started, and head of Griffindor house professer McGonagall was handing out time table, she gave lilys and Hermione's over with a small smile, Hermione thanked the professer and read her Time table

_Monday - _

_Care of magical creatures (Advanced) 9:00 - 10:30 Ravenclaws_

_Potions (Advanced) 10:40 - 12:40 Slythrin_

_-LUNCH-_

_Defence against the Dark Arts (Advanced) 2:00 - 4:30 Slythrin_

_Acient Ruins (Advanced)4:00 - 6:00 Hufflepuff_

_end_

_Tuesday - _

_Free Perido 9:30 - 10:30_

_Herbology (Advanced) 10:40 - 12:40 Huffle puff and Ravenclaw_

_-LUNCH-_

_History if Magic (Advanced) 2:00 - 3:00 Ravenclaw_

_Arithmancy (Advanced) 3:00 - 5:00 Hufflepuff and Slythrin_

_Astromay (Advanced) 11:00 - 1:00 Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slythrin_

_end_

_Wednesday - _

_Transfiguration (Avanced) 9:00 - 11:00 Ravenclaw and Slythrin_

_Charms (Advanced) 12:05 - 12:40 Hufflepuff _

_-LUNCH-_

_Defence Agaisnt the Dark Arts (Advanced) 2:00 - 4:00 Slythrin_

_Herbology (Avanced) 4:00 - 6:00 Ravenclaw, Slythrin_

_end_

_Thursday - _

_Potions(Advanced) 9:00 - 11:40 Slythrin_

_Free perido 11:40 - 12:40_

_-LUNCH-_

_Defence Agasint the Dark Arts (Advanced) 2:00 - 4:00 Slythrin_

_Transfiguration (Advanced) 4:00 - 6:00 Ravenclaw and Slythrin_

_end_

_Friday - _

_Charms (Avanced) 9:00 - 11:00 Hufflepuff_

_Herbology (Advanced) 11:00 - 12:40 Ravenclaw, Slythrin_

_-LUNCH-_

_Care of Magical Creatures (Advanced) 2:00 - 3:00 Ravenclaw_

_Arithmancy (Advanced) 3:10 - 5:10 Ravenclaw and Slythrin_

_Astromany (Advanced) 12:00 - 2:00 Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slythrin_

_end_

"Woah, do you plan to eat or sleep this year?" the voice of sirius Black asked behind Hermione

"Yes, i do" Hermione Huffed, "Lily lets see what you have" Lilys time table was excatly the same as Hermiones "We've got the same classes!"

"your doing 10 NEWTS classes two! awesome!" Lily said, beaming

"Ugh! Great! Potions with Slythrin first up" Sirius said, looking at his own Timetable

"We better get going then, or we'll be late, slughorn won't like that" Lily said, starting to get up, "Coming Hermione?"

"Ahhhh Yer, come on" Hermione also got up, "Coming Srius?" looking at Hermiones newly opened robes, showing Her choice outfit.

"Done staring?" Snapping him out of his trance, he looked up and nodded, "Well come on then" Just then James, remus and peter came into the Great hall looking liked they'd ran herre, which knowing them, they did.

"James, Remus, Peter, here are your timetables, Potions!" Lily said, thrusting there timetables in there arms, "Come on, or we'll be late!" Lily said looking flustered at the thought of looking late, Sirius and Hermione looked at each other, with a knowing look, they started dragging the three still sleeply looking boys out of the Great Hall without breakfast.

They walked dwon to the Dungoens quietly, that was until, they were stopped by Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape,

"Ahh, yes so this is the Hermione Thomas, I am Lucius _Malfoy" _He empasized his last name as if it was suppose to impress her, Holding out his hand to her pompusly

"What, do you want me to kiss it?" was Hermiones reply, which was not the answer Lucius seemed to be looking for, he flipped his long white-blonde hair out of his face, looking outraged.

"You will learn to respect your betters" He said, shooting a poinus look at Hermione

" I hope you don't mean youself!" Hermione said, Feining a shocked expression, at this Sirius barked a laugh

Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione, Hermione made no move to protect herself, everyone else had there wands drawn.

"I wouldn't do that if i was you" Hermione said mencingly, Lucius Laughed, wrong thing, with a flick of her hand Lucius's and Snapes wand were flying into Hermione's hand,

"Leave" Hermione said, Her robes and hair blowing around her, the look in her eyes was fierce, she threw there wands at them, they took them and ran down the corridoor.

"Come on we'll be late" Hermione said, starting to walk down the corridoor towards Potions.

"Where'd you learn non-verbal and wandless Magic" Lily had started bombarding her with questions as soon as she sat down and started working on thier potions, Hermione had finshed hers (Truth potion) In record time, it was better then snapes, who finshed 5 mintues after her,

"At my old school, i had excellent teachers" Hermione said, that was partly true, Professer Lupin had taught her wandless and non-verbal magic before they went on the Horcrux Hunt, teaching them to control there magic, when she'd asked him how he'd learnt he said he had the most excellant teacher whilst at school, said he'd learnt in his 7th year.

The bell rang, Hermione and the rest of them got up, I have a free Perido, I'm going to work on the essay slughorn gave us, see ya guys" before they could say anything she was on her way to the libray, Lily in toe

Defense Agasnist the Dark Arts was Probaly Hermiones best class by far, after being Taught by harry, she got the concept of it better.

Lily and Hermione sat at the back of the class, there was only snape there, nose stuck in a book.

5 mintues later the class started filling in, the New Defence Agansit that dark arts Teach this year was Professer Dinla, He was an Retired Auror, only 42, and had scars marring his face, 4 thick long gashes that ran from his eye-brow to his chin, half of his left ear was missing, he had a fierce air about him, one that said - Danger.

The Marauders made it in just before the bell rang, slipping into the empty sits in the middle.

"Ok, now, were doing Mock duels, i want to see what you can do" He barked, Hermione Rasied her hand, "Yes?"

"Ummm are these formal Duels, or battle duels?" Hermione asked

"Good question, Formal until the last duelers, the winner of the duels will be awarded 250 points to their House" Professer Dinla said,

"Ok now, I'll call two people up, winner goes onto the next round versing the other person i pick out from the role, Now rules, No comlaints, No Dark magic, nor life threating Hexes" His eyes lingered on the Slythrins as he said this.

"Ok now, Black, Sirius and hmmm Winter, Bella, Stand up here please" Professer Dinla said point the stage in the middle of the room. Sirius and Bella made their onto the stage.

"On the count of three, One, Two, Three, DUEL!"

"Stupfy" Sirius Said, before bella Winter had even drawn her wand, the Griffindors cheered

"Potter, James" james made his way up to the stage.

"One, Two, Three, DUEL"

James managed to disarm Sirius after much foreplay, (Minor and pranking hexes)

"Evans, Lily" James turned a sickly white,

"I-i-i-i- Can't Duel Lily!" He stuttered out, "I might hurt my lily flower!" James said, looking up at the teachers face, He muttered "Fine"

He Frowned as he watched lily walked up to the platform, taking out her wand,

"DUEL!" James stood imbolized the whole time, only putting up Shielding charms, Lily was starting to get restless, when suddenly, he fired a Stupfy and a cushioning charm to soften the fall.

Everyone in Gryffindor Awwwwww'd as james sent the counter-hex to un-freeze Lily, helping her to her feet, she smiled smally and said thank-you, walking back over to Hermione.

"That was so sweet, I think he likes you!" Hermione cooed

"No he just wants to Embarrse me, that why he's doing it, and i won't fall for it!"

"Yer thats totally why he sent he sent the cushioning jinx to stop your fall" Countered Hermione

"Y-y-yer well, ummm..." She trailed off Hermione sent a smug look her way and turned back to the duel, James lost to Energ, Jules, a Slythrin, there were only 4 people who hadn't dueled yet, which was Hermione, Severus, Lucius, and to Hermiones Horror Bellatrix, she didn't know Bellatrx went to school in the Marauders time!.

"Thomas,Hermione, Hermione looked up to see she was going to be dueling Luicus, she smirked in his Direaction. Walking up to the stage she took her place, Facing Lucius.

"One, Two,Three, DUEL!" The professer bellowed

"Petrificus Totalous!" Hermione shouted, before Luicus could even utter his spell, he face face down on the ground, saying the counter jinx, he groaned and walked off the stage.

"Snape, Severus" This might be more changelling, 'I hope' she thought

He mounted the stage, glaring at Hermione

"DUEL"

Hermione sent 3 non-verbal Curses his say, rejoicing when he went rigid, His wand flew from his hand, and he was hanging upside down, smirking at the shocked faces of her peers she said the counter-curses at him.

Breating in and out, waiting for bellatrix, who was currently burning a hole in the back of her head, Professer Dinla helped Severus off the stage, Bellatrix walked slowly up, waiting for the professers clearence, they sized each other up, Hermione knew Bellatrix would be a huge changelle, apparntaly, she joined the Deatheaters in her 6th year, and in her 7th getting tutored by Voldemort.

"DUEL"

Nothing Happen, Bellatrix was watching Hermiones hand, Her wand hand, Mistake number one, with her non-wand hand, she sent a disarming jinx, which Bellatrix barly had time to put up a shield.

Bellatrix looked her in the eye, she automatcly put her shields up, smiling at her shocked face when she countn't get in Hermiones Mind.

At the same time they started firing off jinxs, Hermione was throwing all the curses she knew at her, wandlessly and non-verbaly,whilst Bellatrix started throwing some dark curses,despite the teachers request to stop immeditaly

"Cruico!" Bellatrix said, hitting her right in the chest, refusing to scream, she waited for it to stop, and sent another Disarming curse in which Hermione then ducked a praticualy powerful 'Reducto' curse, running forward and catching Belltrix off guard, dropping to the ground she tripped Bellatrix and send a 'stupfy' as she was falling. Blood was running down her face, Part of Bella's Slashing curse had hit her cheek.

She gingerly touched the side of her face with the cut, it was deep, 'probaly gonna scar to' she scowled at the thought of adding another scar to her collection.

All the Griffindors ran to Hermione, helping her off the ground, no-one bother to help Bellatrix, who was currently groaning.

"Get her to the Hospital wing NOW" Professer Dinla yelled.

Hermione Vagly remembered someone picking her up and whispering gently in her ear, "You'll be Ok"

'

(Sorry for spelling!)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for no updates! But I have like no inspiration, I did at the start, but now their Dead =[this story is Welcomed to be adopted, but my computer that I was writing this on crapped itself and is now dead, Sad I know, so there's no copies of my Crappy writing ^^, Pm me if you would like to adopt, if not this story is never ever going to be Updated again ^^, sorry for everyone that liked this story =[


End file.
